Second Task Romance
by Kingstongirl
Summary: Two days before Harry is still looking for a solution to the 2nd Task. And he keeps wondering what will they take? A object, a close friend? Or someone that means more? Much more. A little OOC and Ron bashing. Slight language. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Late Night in the Library

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Two nights before the second task, Harry and Hermione were trying to figure out how Harry was going to breath uder water.

"What about this hermione?" Harry asked passing her the book.

It was a bubblehead charm. A sixth year level charm that creates a bubble around your mouth to breath.

"I don't think there's enough time. It took you weeks to master the summoning spell. And we only have a day left," She replied handing back the book.

"So that rules out spells, and potions," He said leaning back in the char, having tossed the book the table.

Hermione lened on the tble flipping through another book.

"Maybe I could get McGonagall or Moody to transfigure me into a fish or something," He said jokingly.

Hermione hadn't caught onto the joke, and replied, "I doubt McGonagall will do that, and Moody likes you to much."

Harry just shook his head. Glancing at his watch, it was close to midnight. He yawned and got out of his chair. Grabbing the book out of Hermione's hands, she was about to protest when he showed her the time, and tossed it on the table.

"We aren't going to find anything tonight."

Hermione agreed, and waved her wand and sent the books back to their shelves.


	2. Solution and A Kiss

Harry was sitting under an oak tree watching the lake, while Neville was reading the herbology book her got from Professor Moody. This was how Hermione found him. She greeted Neville, and sat down next to Harry.

"Sickle for your thoughts," She said.

"I'm just thinking about what they're going to take." His eyes never left the water.

"Oh, well what's important to you?"

Before Harry could anwser Neville excitedly said,"Harry listen to this! Gillyweed allows you to breath under water for a short amount of time depending on the amount you take."

Harry, who wasn't paying attention said, "That's great." It took him a minute to pricess what Neville told him. His eyes light up like the sun after he realized what neville said.

"Neville you're brilliant! You wouldn't happen to know if there's any here do you?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I'm sure Snape has some. How about I get it to you before the task tomarrow." Neville replied. (A/N: Yes Neville is OOC and he knows about the task, and has been trying to help Harry)

Harry nodded greatfully then went back to staring at the lake

"Hermione I'm going to find the gillyweed. See you later!" Neville said and took off.

Hermione looked back at Harry.

"You," was all he said.

She was confused,"What?"

"The anwser to your question. It's you. You're what's important to me," He glanced at her, then back at the lake. Silently pleading for her not to leave.

Hermione didn't leave. She was shocked.

'What does that mean? Does he like me more than a friend? We danced at the ball, but it was just as friends. Please let it be more than friends.' Her head was spinnig with questions, pleads, and hopes. Harry notinced Hermione deep in thought.

'Well here goes nothing. I hope she feels the same way.'

He kissed her. Hermione's mind went blank and she didn't move. Soon Hermione returned the kiss. It wasn't a hard passionate kiss filled with desire, but a soft, caring, and loving kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they broke from the kiss. Harry whispered,"I love you." He kept his eyes shut, afraid of Hermione's reaction.

Hermione on the other hand was in a daze. She touched the tips of her fingers to the tingling sensation on her lips. A smile crept accross her face. When she turned to Harry she saw his eyes closed. Tentivly she grasped his hand, "Harry?"

He opened his eyes, but didn't look at her.

"Harry, please look at me," She told him softly. He turned to her,"Harry, I love you too."  
With that a more passioate kiss ensued.


	3. The Task and The Fight

Neville slipped the gillyweed to Harry and he ate it once the cannon went off, then jumping into the freezing lake he went in search of Hermione. Once he ran into the giant squid and Moaning Myrtle. After the disturbing conversation with her he found the hostages. Quickly he got Hermione loose then waited for the others. Cedric came first, and rescued his hostage Cho Chang. He motioned to his watch then swam to the surface. Krum showed next as a shark-head, and rescued a seventh year Gryffindor Harry didn't reconise. It was getting close to the hour and Fleur hadn't shown. With a few minutes left and no mermaids around Harry released the hostage and swam Hermione and the girl to the surface. Ten feet from the surface a group of grindylows attacked them. Haary shoved the girls to the surface and turned to face the grindylows.

Hermione gasped for air. She looked for Harry, but couldn't find him. Then she saw the younger girl panicing. Hermione helped her to the floating platforms. She saw Fleur at the ladder with a look of relief. When the two girls reached the ladder, Hermione helped the younger girl up. Fleur hugged the girl and they started speaking in French, then she turned to Hermione.

"Mercy," Fleur said.

Hermione nodded then saw Neville.

"Where's Harry?"

"Don't know he hasn't surfaced yet and it's past the hour limit," He said handing her a warm towel.

She gasped and a look of fear crossed her face. Before she could say something Harry rocketed out of the water. Without a second thought Hermione rushed over to him.

"Harry!" She called.

Still coughingand gasping for air he looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey - cough - are you - cough - ok - cough?" He asked.

Hermione wrapped a warm towel around Harry.

"I'm fine. What happened? Why were you still underwater?" She asked concerned.

Harry, finally stopped the coughing fits and was able to breath, replied, "Grindylows, good thing Professor Lupin taught us about them," He smiled at the memory, "So did I place last?"

"No Fleur was attacked and was retired from the task, so you placed third."

Harry shrugged and pulled her close. Madame Promfrey looked them both over and cleared them. Fleur came over next saying 'Mercy' over and over again kissing each side of his cheek as she said it. Hermione tensed a little until Harry pulled her closer when Fleur was done. He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Relax. And your kisses are far better than hers."

This caused Hermione to giggle. Neville looked over at them.

"What's so funny?"

Harry shrugged. Dumbledore spoke before anymore conversations started, "We have the results! In fourth place we have Fleur Delacaur. In third we have Harry Potter. Second goes to Victor Krum. And finally in first Cedric Diggory-." One of the merpeople rose and spoke to Dumbledore, "It seems we have a change of places. First still goes to Mr. Diggory, but due to Mr. Potter's reluctance to leave the hostages and taking the clue seriously, and showing moral fibre, he takes second. Mr. Krum takes third, and Ms Delacaur is fourth. This concludes our second challenge!"

Everyone was starting to dispurse when Harry noticed a bug in Hermione's hair. He picked it out and tossed it into the water.

"What was that?"

"Just a bug."

Hermione nodded then saw a read-head coming near them, "And I thought the trouble was over."

Harry looked up, Ron was walking towards them glaring.

"Just have to show everyone up don't you Potter. Always need the attention," Ron spat.

"I never asked for this. I'd gladly trade places, and you can risk your life in this death match," Harry replied tensing up.

Ron continued oblivious to what Harry had said, "You already have money, and the fame, and now you have the girl that I wanted, and get kissed by the girl I can't even talk to! Why do you get everything? Just because you're Harry-Bloody-Potter you can do whatever you bloody want!"

Harry was about to speak, but Hermione beat him to it, "Ron you're such a prat! First off I'd never go out with you even if you were the last man on earth! We fight to much! And how can you say that about Harry! He never asked for the fame or money! He constanly says he'd trade it all for his family back! Also I am not an object to be ownd!"

"So can't fight your own battles Potter? She doesn't care, and you don't know anything! He's only using you, and doesn't care about a mudblood slut like you."

"To far Weasley!" Splash! Harry punched Ron and he fell into the water, "Don't ever talk about her like that again! In fact don't ever speak to her, look at her, or anything! If I catch ever saying that again about you, you'll wish you'd never been born!" With that Harry stormed away, his magic flaring. Hermione turned to say something, but instead ran to catch up with Harry to calm him.

Ginny walked up, "Ron you're such an idiot! You don't even see you lost your **TWO **bestfriends because of **YOU **and **YOUR** jelousy!"

"She right Weasley," Neville added glaring at him.

Ron who just climbed out of the lake glared back, "So now you're turning against me as well! Fine then take their side!"

Ginny and Neville both pushed him back into the lake.

"Learn to watch your mouth Ron. Harry and Hermione are our friends, and we stay **LOYAL** to our friends, and won't hear them belittled," She said then left with Neville.


	4. A New Couple

Harry and Hermione were on the couch in the common room, Harry had calmed down moments before, talking when Ginny and Neville showed up.

"Hi! Harry congradulations," Ginny said.

Harry was shocked that quiet Ginny talked to him, "Umm... Thanks."

"Gave me quite a scare there, Harry. Almost thought I killed you," Neville said.

Harry chuckled, "Sorry Neville it takes more than gillyweed to kill me."

Neville laughed with him. Hermione noticed Ginny and Neville holding hands.

"So when did you two get together?" She asked.

Ginny blushed, and Neville looked out the window.

"So?"

They both mumbled something, both Harry and Hermione strained to hear. Ginny finally found her voice, "The Yule Ball," Neville nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations. You two make a great couple," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Came a shy reply.

Ron walked in before another conversation could start. Harry and he glared at each other for a moment, then Ron stormed upstairs.

"Git," He mumbled.

"Harry!' Hermione chastized.

"He's right Hermione. Brother or not he had no right to say those things about you," Ginny said.

"Does he know about the two of you?" Harry aksed.

"Not that we know of," Neville anwsered.

Harry nodded, and the girls started a new topic. He didn't know how the rest of the year would be, but with Hermione by his side he didn't care. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry listened to his girlfriend's voice aloowing his thoughts towards a happy future.


End file.
